


Sweatshirt

by HobiLobi



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eunwoo is sneaky, Fluff, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin Fluff, M/M, Moon Bin is whipped, just two dorks, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiLobi/pseuds/HobiLobi
Summary: Moonbin and Eunwoo are getting dressed in the morning, Eunwoo is feeling playful and decides to hold a piece of Moonbin’s clothes hostage so Moonbin must try and get it back
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy. I've been meaning to write Binwoo for a while now and I finally got around to it! Please let me know what you think of it!

It was an early Friday morning. The rays from the morning sun were shining through the slightly parted curtains gleaming directly into Eunwoo’s line of sight. The bright light stirred the black haired male from his light slumber, mumbling something under his breath as he looked over to the clock on the dresser. His blurry eyes can barely make out that it has barely passed 7 am, leaving him with two more hours before his alarm is supposed to go off for class.

He sighs and slowly sits up, looking over to the other side of the bed to the other occupant still in deep slumber, undisturbed. A small smile stretches across his face while admiring the sleeping male before stretching his body and slowly lifts himself off of the bed. Might as well be productive and get a head start he thinks to himself as he saunters over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After the shower stops, Eunwoo walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later while toweling his hair dry. He stops dead in his tracks as he looks back over to the bed to see that his boyfriend has kicked off the covers and is now sprawled out across the bed still deep in sleep. Eunwoo lets out a small giggle as he makes his way towards the other side of the room, throwing the towel into the laundry hamper as he passes by and makes his way back to the bed. He sits on the edge with an endeared look on his face as he takes in the hilariously cute position his boyfriend has put himself in.

He debates waking Moonbin up so he can accompany him during his morning routine, but decides against it once looking at the clock to see it is barely 5 minutes past 8am. His excuse is he knows that waking up the younger now would just cause him to be grumpy all day and totally not because he looks absolutely cute in his sprawled out position. He just smiles to himself as he reaches out his hand and caresses the sleeping boy’s cheek softly, looking at him with such fondness. He removes his hand as he leans down and places a very light kiss onto his cheek before getting back up and continuing his morning routine. He headed over to the closet to pick out something comfortable for today since today he had his longer lectures to sit through.

Eunwoo looks through the assortment of clothes in their closet pushing aside hangers left and right when he suddenly stops when his eyes land on one of Moonbin’s favorite sweatshirts.

He stares at the sweater and contemplates wearing it for the day even though he knows his boyfriend's thought process and will most likely want this sweatshirt for the day since he usually wears this piece of clothing to dance practice. It’s a typical light grey hoodie with his initials and birth year sprawled on the back in black, not too thick in terms of material, which makes it nice to wear during a sport such as dancing. Granted, he wears Moonbin’s shirt all the time, but he usually does it on their days off or when he is feeling extra clingy after being busy with school work and needs a reminder for himself to not get too stressed. A small smirk displays across Eunwoo’s face as he slowly takes it off the hanger.

“Just for today…” The elder whispers to himself before slipping the piece of clothing on before continuing to assemble the rest of his wardrobe.  
__

A dull ringing makes Moonbin stir in his sleep. He tries falling back asleep as the ringing continues, grumbling and turning over on the bed to smash his face into the pillows. Once he settled, he slowly began to recognize the ringtone for Eunwoo’s phone alarm. “Nunu, shut your alarm up.” He mumbled against the pillows. The alarm continued to go off as Moonbin tried to fall back asleep. “Nunuuuuu..” He whines.

The alarm then shuts off.

As he slowly began to relax into the pillows, he realized that once the alarm was turned off, there was no movement that came from the bed in order to turn it off nor did he hear any movement coming from the other side of the room. Bin slowly lifted himself from his lying position and looked over to the other side just to see that side of the bed empty. He huffed and slowly sat up, knowing that if Eunwoo was not still in bed, then he had already gotten up like the early bird he is.

With a heavy sigh, he slowly, but eventually gets up and walks over to the bathroom to throw some water on his face to wake himself up more. He doesn’t have to be anywhere till later this evening, but he likes to get up around the same time Eunwoo does on some occasions so he can spend time with the elder before he leaves for class. Even though they live together, he can’t help but be a little clingy sometimes and he’s glad that his boyfriend doesn’t mind, or at least doesn’t show it if he does.

  
Bin yawns as he heads back into the bedroom, more awake than before but still tired. He’ll probably just take a nap later before his dance practice.  
He heads over to the closet to grab his usual outfit that he wears on Fridays and as he goes to grab his grey sweatshirt when he notices that the hanger was empty. Strange. He just washed that sweatshirt the other day just so he could wear it again. Maybe he just misplaced it. He hums to himself as he pushes the clothes around in the closet to see if he accidentally placed it in another spot and he just forgot.

A few minutes of searching through the closet, he deemed the search unsuccessful. He took a step back and thought to himself where he last placed it. He walked over to the laundry hamper and looked though it thinking that he may not have washed it, but it wasn’t there. Then he decided to check their desk chair to see if he had lazily thrown it over the chair.

Hm.

No luck.

The brown haired male looks over to the clock to see that he still has about an hour before Eunwoo heads off for class so he is possibly still somewhere in the house. Foregoing the shirt, he slips on a pair of sweatpants and walks out of the bedroom towards the living room where Eunwoo usually is on mornings like these.

“Eunwoo! Have you seen my sweatshirt? I don’t know where I misplaced it.” Bin whines as he enters the living room, looking around to see if he dropped it out in their living area somehow from the walk from the dryer to their shared bedroom.

“A good morning to you too, Bin.” Eunwoo yells from the kitchen as Moonbin makes his way into the living room, throwing himself on the couch with a groan.

“Good morning my sweet, adorable angel who I have been so blessed to have in my life. Have you seen my sweatshirt?” Moonbin hears Eunwoo laughing in the other room at his words. Once the chuckles die down, he responds.

“Is it not in the closet where it usually is?”

“Babe, I wouldn’t have asked you if it was.”

A small chuckle, “Sorry, just had to ask. Which one is it that you’re missing?”

“The grey one, the one I usually wear to dance practice.”

“Do you mean this sweatshirt by chance?” The elder raised a brow as he leaned against the opening of the kitchen into the living room with a smile playing on his lips.  
Moonbin sat there frozen on the couch, blankly staring at his boyfriend from across the room before his words officially registered into his mind. If he wasn’t stressing over losing his sweatshirt for the past 20 minutes, he would have cooed at his boyfriend, but right now he immediately gets up and heads straight for the elder without a second thought. Eunwoo sees Moonbin coming directly at him and his first instinct is to run away.

“Oh you did NOT just run away from me! Nunu!”

He screams while chasing his lover around the house, both laughing as they are playing this lame game of chase until Moonbin catches up to the other, trapping him in their bedroom. He swings his arms forward and snatches him off the ground, spinning him until they both fall onto the bed in a big laughing mess. They roll around on the bed trying to wrestle each other off, Eunwoo trying to escape Bin’s strong hold but it becomes futile when Bin pins him to the bed, sitting on top of him and looking down at him. Both males pant heavily as they stare into each other’s eyes before bursting into laughter at the event that just took place. Bin leans down and places kisses all over Eunwoo’s face, making him giggle more trying to push the elder away.

“Binnie stoooop!” Eunwoo finally gets him to move away, but the younger keeps him pinned down.

“Can I have my sweatshirt back now Nunu?” Moonbin looks at the other with a hopeful smile on his face.

The other male has a pondering look on his face, looking away before looking back with his pouty lips. “Can I wear it for the day Binnie?” Moonbin almost smothers him in another round of kisses because how could someone be this cute?! He does not give in yet as much as he loves to see his other half in his clothing, but sacrifices must be made. He looks away before speaking again.

“I need that sweatshirt for dance Nunu, you know the drill.” He finally looks back to Eunwoo’s face to see that the pout has deepened. He sighs. “I can get you another sweater from the closet for you to wear?” The other male just shook his head and the pout stayed prominent on his face. “What do you want then, baby?” Bin looks at the other with a sincere look in his eyes and lets go of his arms.

Eunwoo crossed his arms and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and with the most serious tone he can muster (which is very hard to do with a pout) says, “A good morning kiss.”

A pause.

Moonbin bursts into laughter before putting his forehead against Eunwoo’s while still quietly giggles. “You’re serious?”

Eunwoo doesn’t say anything and just tries to wiggle out of Bin’s grip, face flushed from embarrassment.

“Wait, babe I was joking!” He grabs a hold of the other’s waist and pulls him up and into a crushing hug. “You’re so cute, Nunu. You’re going to be the death of me.” Eunwoo let out a small giggle and pulled away from the hug, though still keeping a close distance to the other. He looks at Moonbin in the eyes before said boy happily leans in, both his hands sliding up and cupping both of his cheeks, kissing him softly but with so much love. He pulled back for a second to look at the other and whispered, “Good morning, baby” before leaning back in to kiss him again. Eunwoo sighed happily and leaned into the kiss, placing his hands on Bin’s chest, now just registering that he was not wearing a shirt this entire time. He pulls away from the kiss slowly and his entire face is flushed a bright red.

Moonbin raised his eyebrow in concern. “Everything okay?”

Then he looked down and saw where the elder’s hands were placed and shook his head slightly with a giggle. “I guess that means you gotta give me my sweatshirt to cover up.” He smirks and Eunwoo pushes him away before getting up and rushing over to the closet. He rummages around before grabbing another one of Moonbin’s sweatshirts and throwing it at the other male, smacking him in the face with the article of clothing. Bin was taken back by the clothing that was launched at his face, pulling it away and slowly getting up.

“Hey! We had a deal-”

“Oh Binnie look at the time! I’m gonna be late to class!” Eunwoo runs up to the other and places a quick kiss to his keep and a peck to his lips before darting out of the room. Moonbin stands frozen before shaking his head quickly, running out of the room to try and grab his boyfriend before he can leave.

“Wait!”

Eunwoo turns around and looks at Moonbin with a smirk before walking up to him and slowly pulling him in for a passionate kiss. The younger grabs at the other’s waist and pulls him in, forgetting all thoughts running through his head. Eunwoo pulls back from the kiss and whispers into Bin’s ear. “Thank you for letting me borrow your sweatshirt.” Pulling away and grabbing his bag from the couch and heading to the door, grabbing his keys before Bin can react fast enough. “I’ll see you tonight Binnie!” He smiles before closing the door.

Moonbin was left stunned in the middle of the living room before plopping himself down onto the couch with a loud sigh.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.”


End file.
